


落花流水

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 陈奕迅的歌这应该是我第一篇尝试写歌……（？也是我风格的转变的开始，现在看来有很多不成熟之处，但是也是一个标志了
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 汪咕哒♀
Series: 夜话港乐 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Kudos: 7





	落花流水

【1】

“先生？”

库丘林没有回应。

对方拍了拍他的手臂：“库丘林？”

库丘林动了动，抬手把用来挡阳光的卢恩文字课本拉下，接着不出意料地看到了藤丸立香灿烂的笑。

——毕竟只有她才知道自己会呆着这里。

“你又在这里偷懒。”

她说话的语气有些轻飘，他听不出责备和抱怨的味道，初春乍来，湿润的冷意犹在，风吹来。库丘林扯了扯领带，坐起身，立香摘下戴在头上的毕业帽，坐到他身旁。

“拍完集体照就跑到这里，大家都在找你要单人合照哦，库丘林。”

库丘林没有说话，只是掏出了烟袋，在他把烟嘴放入口中后，藤丸立香已经给他递上了打火机。

“要我帮你点火吗？”

库丘林停下了摸索打火机的动作：“啊，麻烦你了。”

立香点着了打火机，他微微低下头，风有些大，火苗摆动，他伸手，一手扣住立香举着打火机的手腕，一手护着火苗。看到烟头被烧起，他便松了手。立香静静地看着他穿着西服还不修边幅的模样，又转头去看被风吹落的樱花。

“樱花又开了啊。”

“是啊，又开花了。”

“毕业旅游你会去吗？是吉尔伽美什策划的，大家都很期待呢。”

“啊，去的，听说那是个钓鱼的好地方。”

【2】

起码立香从来没有见过谁会不喜欢库丘林，从学生到职工，他都能和大家和睦相处，能把最调皮叛逆的学生收服，然后勾肩搭背地去打台球，也能恰到好处地自嘲和开玩笑不让气氛变得尴尬，除去偶尔变得轻佻，突然说一两句令人遐想联翩面红耳燥的情话，这样圆润的他令人挑不出半点毛病。

听闻年轻时的他和几位同事有过不和，不知道是不是因为年龄增长的原因，他并不如传闻中的张狂，自己也从未见过他生气的模样，相反的，自己接触到的他总是沉稳而有力，总会在自己最不知所措的时候点明方向。哪怕后来自己学分攒够，课程阶段性毕业，要更换导师，他也一直是自己依赖的对象。

北欧神话的课题结束后，组长说要请大家庆祝一下，把身为导师的库丘林也喊上，整个小组都去组长家开的寿司店搓一顿。诚然，迦勒底学院的伙食一向不错，但不论怎样，都很难拥有那种几个人拥挤在一块嘻嘻哈哈的幸福感。加上迦勒底建在了远离人间烟火的深山老林里，出入不便，就算一行人大老早出发，到了店里吃饱后都大晚上了，赶不回去。组长大手一挥：“不怕，家里有大把客房，住下便是，晚上我带你们去泡温泉。”组长刚说完，立香和玛修便嚷嚷着要去。一开始库丘林觉得聚餐可以在学校解决掉，想着不去，被立香软磨硬泡给说服了，只好一边抱怨麻烦一边帮女生拿行李做苦力。

“当你们导师老子真是造孽。”他这么感慨道。

也罢，也要给学生休息一下好好调整，难得他们想出去玩，自己也当是放松就好了。

跟迦勒底不一样，城市总是热闹繁华。刚放下行李立香就带着玛修往外面跑，要逛街。他以前是个风流的人，自然知道年轻女孩子的心思，也没说什么，跟着两位逛了一路，看着她俩看到些什么新奇的小玩意一脸欢喜的神情，帮忙拎东西，还时不时给点意见。玛修从小就在迦勒底长大，很少出城，不同于立香本身就是城里长大再考入这山旮旯的学校，对万物都抱有极大的好奇，一切都是新鲜的。立香便在一旁跟她解释，这是什么，那又是什么，大家是怎么做的。组长看着玛修，于心不忍，又带着两个女生去别的地方逛起来。

当时还是冬天，寒风呼啸，习惯了迦勒底四季如春的中央空调，就忘了外面的世界是残酷的，两个女生虽然兴奋，但穿得不多。立香打了几个喷嚏，库丘林看着她鼻头红红的，把她拉进了开着暖气的商场里，排队买杯热奶茶递给她。她笑嘻嘻地接过：“先生，谢谢你。”

在外人面前她总是叫自己先生，乖巧听话得过分。只有两个人独处的时候，她才会直接喊自己的名字，一口一句库丘林，带着点顽皮。库丘林看着她和玛修两个坐一块，像对洋娃娃，眼神亮晶晶的。库丘林觉得闷，趁着两人玩闹，走到商场外吸烟。

立香不知道什么时候跟了出来，一直躲在他身后，突然拍拍他左肩，又迅速躲到自己右侧，笑嘻嘻地喊：“库丘林你好啊。”库丘林无奈地笑了，掐灭了烟，把围巾脱了下来，围在她脖子上。

“啊……谢谢，但是你不冷吗？”

“阿尔斯特的冬天比这冷多了，你围着吧，就你身子是最弱的。”

立香想了想，没有拒绝：“那我回去了再还给你吧。”

“随便。”

“我刚在和玛修说，我们之后的导师是谁呢？”话题突然一转，“应该不会是你了吧？”

“不是我，”库丘林回答道，“阶段性毕业后我就不管了，导师是学校决定的。”

沉默了好一会儿：“我们回去吧。”

话题不了了之，之后便压下，没再提过。

再提起已经是晚上吃饭的时候了。

到底还是年轻，库丘林一边吃着寿司一边看着坐在对面的立香喝上头，对方则捧着酒罐子在那对着他傻笑。

库丘林托腮朝她挑眉，“看什么啊？”

“看你啊。”

“老子好看不？”

“好看的，”她继续傻笑，又补充了一句，“很好看。”

他的心猛地停了一下，又迅速跳回峰值，佯装无事地喝了口酒，还好组里的人正在一边划拳，什么都没听到。

“酒量不好还死撑。”

“不是有你吗？”

她说得理直气壮，库丘林愣了愣，敲敲桌子：“你几岁了？还要我来照顾？”

“几岁都需要人照顾的。”

库丘林还想说些什么，旁边的人不知为何突然开始起哄，他把酒杯放到唇边，那些话顺着酒，从喉咙一路灼烧到胃。

“我不想你走。”

“嗯？”

立香趴在桌子上，酒罐子在桌上咕噜咕噜的滚着，她伸出手轻轻按住，接着来回推动着。

“总觉得，如果你不当我的导师了，你就不在了，感觉很不好。”

“……”

“我不想你走。”

立香又重复了一遍。

“想什么呢，离毕业还远着呢。”

“嗯？”

“毕业前，就别想着说我会离开你这些话了。”

她还裹着自己的围巾，听到这话笑了，心满意足地睡着了。

【3】

迦勒底为了让大家一年四季都能赏花，特地种了数种花期不同的花，在走廊上往窗外一望，满眼都是花开的光景，各有看头。后来那位脚底生花的花之魔术师梅林来了，走到哪花就开到哪，上课时整个课室都是粉红的花瓣。心情一好，魔杖一挥，整个校园的花都开了。

四季花，同日开，争奇斗艳，盛景难却，大家都惊讶极了。谁说梅花菊花有风节，不屑与牡丹斗艳的？梅林听了，摸摸下巴，说：“都是花，都是生命，没有谁比谁高贵就是了。”他向来一视同仁，好比他一个当老师的翘起课来连学校重点发展的卡梅洛班的课都敢翘，圆桌骑士对此怨言极大，屡次投诉，未果。

有职工抗议过，说这是违背大自然，校董吉尔伽美什王看着他泥板上的流水帐单，啪啪啪地按了下计算器，说：“挺好，本王也不用再给学校特地请什么花匠了，这个位子以后就给梅林当吧。啊对，罗曼尼·阿基曼不也爱捣鼓花草吗？得，就他俩了。”

也有部分学生也抗议过，花粉敏感受不得，梅林唔了一声，问：“你爱花不？”

学生红了红脸：“爱的，就是过敏不太好说。”

梅林说：“喜欢就好，去医疗室开药吧。”顺便用了幻术，善良而平等的让大家没有后顾之忧地赏花。

只是日子久了，就忘了，其实花会谢，也不是天天年年都开。

直到梅林迫不得已要回阿瓦隆，请了半年假，挥挥衣袖，带走了所有怒放的花朵。

这次，花是真的谢了。

立香捡起飘落的花瓣，“本来梅林先生走了我没什么实感，看到这些花谢了才觉得有些悲哀。虽然知道不久后他会回来，不回来这花也会按花期开，但还是觉得难过。”

库丘林摆摆手，“可算是谢了，簇拥的花开给人浪漫的感觉，多得梅林，现在迦勒底十个人就有八个在拍拖，晚上在操场锻炼都能看到几十对情侣在那打啵儿。”

“怎么觉得你在诅咒别人分手似的？”

“哦？被发现了吗？没有，我只是觉得……”

“嗯？”

“不，没什么。”

只是觉得人生无常，不是谁都能陪谁到最后。

很快，迦勒底的各位就拥有了秋天时文人墨客才会有的感时伤怀与悲哀颓惫，罗马尼收到的投诉从零直线上升，忙不过来，投诉无非是在哭诉梅林离开学校的事实。达芬奇幸灾乐祸地看着他，也不帮忙。

原来一辈子这么长，遗憾会这么多，原以为一辈子都能规避花落，但其实不是，只要是花，开了就总归有谢的那天；就好像人，原以为一辈子都会呆在一起，但其实不是，只要是相遇，见面了总会有分离的那天。

原来自己不过是在得过且过。

库丘林一如既往的在校园的某个不为人知的角落忙里偷闲，立香拿着课本，指着问这个怎么理解的，那又是什么，这样写论文可以不，实习又怎么办。库丘林对她向来有问必答，耐心得很。本来库丘林就对学生上心，对藤丸立香更是上心，两人分外熟络，立香眼泪鼻涕可以往他身上揩，库丘林的烟可以让立香来点，相识多年的老友一般，外人也不觉得有什么不妥，只觉得这对师生意外的熟络。

关系控制得不温不火，从未越界。说要有什么彼此的小秘密，立香除了知道库丘林私下爱待的小花园，钓鱼爱用的线，最喜欢的衣服牌子，貌似也没别的了。

他说毕业前别想着自己会离开他，她当真了，没想到转眼就毕业了。梅林老早回来了，但说有事要忙魔力不足了，花朵们就爱咋咋吧，没空管了。还好樱花到了花期，久违地开得灿烂，风一吹，自己满身都是，库丘林还得帮她整理衣服，拍掉落到毕业帽上的花瓣。

“库丘林先生，请到这里，和您的学生单独合照。”圣乔治先生说道，他理了理衣服，有学生提出搞怪的动作，他照做不误，还有大胆的女生说想要拽他领带，他也准了。照了那么多合照，唯独不见立香过来。他下了台，跟圣乔治打了声招呼就走了，之后整天都没见到立香。

毕业旅游去了一处配置极好的风景区，各种娱乐设施都有，一群男生摩拳擦掌说要跟着库丘林学钓鱼，扛起鱼竿就跑。钓鱼时时间被拉得很长，以前有立香在旁边时不时说几句话解闷，男生们没几个能坐住的。不知道过了多久，立香才过来，把鱼饵递给他。

“少吸点烟吧。”

“来了啊？”

“嗯，来晚了，刚去帮忙了……哇，这么多鱼，今天你做菜吗？卫宫先生现在在搞BBQ呢，大家都很期待。”

“一会儿把鱼拿去给他吧，我只想来这放假。”

“毕业要忙很多事吧，辛苦了。”

“还好。”

两个人又陷入了沉默，立香坐到他旁边，靠在他身上，看着浮标随着水波一上一下浮动，阳光洒在水面上，波光粼粼，偶然会看到早开的樱花花瓣随着水流漂走。两个人坐在树荫底下，坐了不知多久，一直没有鱼上钩。

怕不是心思都神游到天外了，立香心里想着。

“库丘林。”

“嗯？”

“我要毕业了。”

“是啊，你要毕业了。”

“……我要离开你了。”

“嗯，以后就要靠你自己了。”

“……真奇怪，其实我知道你会一直在迦勒底的，但不知道为什么，我总觉得我这一走，就好像再也见不到你了一样。”

“离别总是令人痛苦。”库丘林简单地说到，“习惯无常才会感到庆幸啊，立香。”

“还是没有你洒脱。”

“慢慢来吧，不用勉强自己。”

“……和你在一起我总是很开心。”

“……我也是。”

“是吗？那真的太好了。”立香笑道。

对话再次陷入了沉默。

河水哗啦啦的流着，立香依旧靠在库丘林身上，天气很舒服，她有些困了，眼皮逐渐沉重起来，接着就睡着了。听着靠在自己身上的人均匀的呼吸，库丘林叹了口气，得，鱼是钓不了了，他收了鱼竿，又小心翼翼地把立香挪到自己大腿上，好让她睡得舒服。立香迷糊中醒了一下，扒拉到他大腿上，又沉沉地睡去。

立香的睡相很好，安静又不设防，醒来时的样子也是可爱，揉着眼睛撒娇赖床，还会下意识地蹭人。他想起这些笑了笑，心下一动，迅速移开了视线。没想到梅林来了。

“你好哇，光之御子。”他笑容满面地打招呼道。

“有事吗？”

“我本来想找立香的，可是没想到她睡了，我就不打扰她了。介意我在这坐会儿吗？”

库丘林摇头，梅林就地坐下了，立香动了动，库丘林下意识伸手安抚她，梅林望了她一眼：“立香在做梦啊。”

“她总会梦到些稀奇古怪的东西。”

梅林看了她好一会儿，才开口道：“她梦到了你。”

“……”

差点忘了，梅林是半个梦魇。

“有些话，还是要你来开导的。”

“她以后就会懂的。”

“不代表现在就懂，”梅林收起了微笑，凭空变出一朵花，放在立香怀里，“若是带着这份不解与茫然直到她恍然大悟的时候，未免也太过痛苦和悲哀了。虽然她已经习惯了分离，但你对她而言总归是不一样的那个。”

“光之御子哦，你习惯了战场上的厮杀，也做好了明天会再也见不到同伴的准备——你珍惜她，爱护她，为何不让她知道呢？”

“和她不过落花流水一程，她觉得和我过得是开心的，就足够了。”

“人是贪婪的，”梅林摇摇头，“她比谁都依赖你。”

“我的责任只是替她送运，分离是定数，我们都知道的。”

“那就跟她说明白吧。”

“真啰嗦啊，梅林，我现在才知道你是这么多管闲事的人。”

“我只是讨厌悲伤的离别，仅此而已。”

【5】

“醒了？”

她揉揉眼睛：“我刚做了个很长的梦，梦到了你和梅林先生。”

“你们在说些什么，我听不见。”

“在说落花与流水的故事。”

“嗯？那是什么？”

“花会开，会落，碰巧这朵花落在了流水之上，之后两者一起走了一程。”

“听着很浪漫呢。”

“可是花是不会跟着水走一辈子的，这是命运的定数。”库丘林抬抬下巴，指了指河面上那些漂浮着的花瓣，“水照样流，花也有她既定的路程要走，送了这一程，就散了。”

“散聚有时……吗？”

“不懂吗？”库丘林拍拍她的手，“你就是那朵花。”

“我吗？”

“嗯，落花流水一场。”

立香没有回答，已经是下午了，草地上人开始多起来，卫宫已经被学生围了起来，所罗门、梅林和吉尔伽美什王在聊些什么。

“梅林先生跟我说过，离别不要太过悲哀。”立香说道，“很多时候，就算分开了也是曾经拥有过，遗憾常有，离别常事，我们唯一能做的，就是在分开的瞬间，不要用憾事的口吻，而是送上最好的祝福。”

“跟我在一起，你觉得开心，那就没有白过了。”库丘林道，“我会祝福你的，立香。”

最后还是没有说出口，这不是他所擅长的。

“你还真多事啊，梅林。”吉尔伽美什王道。

梅林笑笑：“她还只是刚开的花，需要悉心照顾。”

“落花与流水的故事么？真像你的风格。”

“没什么不对，花瓣飘落下游生根，流水会变成云变成雾，或者化作雨，再次回到她的身边。”

“你的意思是他们会再次相见吗？”

“所罗门哟，我的千里眼只能看到现在，看不到未来，”梅林摇摇头，“那是我能力以外的事了。”

“梅林想说的，大概是两个人的关系没那么容易断掉吧。”吉尔伽美什王笑道，“这不正是，你所期待的爱与希望的故事吗？无论何时，他们都是会互相牵挂的存在啊。”

“谁知道呢？”梅林道，“长情的爱，以及对难重逢的期待，不就是如此吗？”

没有什么得过且过。

比起一直秉着“会分开”的悲伤心情，不如去享受当下。和你在一起时我是如此快乐，无拘无束，可以放声大笑。分开后回想起与你在一起的点滴，我也能毫不后悔地跟别人说，是的，那段日子很美好。

库丘林把照片给她了。

“圣乔治老师的抓拍，你很好看。”

是在樱花树下，库丘林给她拍掉一身的樱花的光景。

她眼眶有点酸，把照片放进了钱包。

“德雷克船长说过，离别时要微笑着啊。”立香笑道，“最后给我个拥抱吧，库丘林。”

那是他们第一个，也是最后一个拥抱。

“我会想你的，库丘林。”

“我也会的。”

“以前我还觉得，一定要你留在我的身边，但是现在……已经没关系了，你会一直在我心里，”立香亲了亲他的脸颊，“那，再见。”

“会再见的。”

流水蒸发变成云雾，变成雨雪，最后又会相见。

起码彼此经历过，最温柔的共振。

【补充】

1.毕业季到了，又是分别的时刻，就突然写了这个梗。这里面夹杂了我大量的私人观点，看到这里真的谢谢你们了。

2.之所以写毕业，原因还有一个。打过日服终章时间神殿的朋友们估计都知道，最后吊打魔神柱的时候，所有剧情或者活动出来的英灵都出来了，唯独是序章的C狗没有出来。C狗很明显，是一个引领者的身份，不管是剧情还是设定，这样子“老师”的身份是最适合他的。至于道别也是因为这个原因，最后时间神殿你都没有出现了，但我知道，你在我心里。

3.“先生”这个称呼，比“老师”敬重多了，所以我才用的“先生”。

4.这里的吉尔伽美什王很明显是Caster阶级，带上梅林所罗门，对没错，我就是夹杂私心千里眼组一起玩。这里千里眼组龙套真多辛苦你们啦。

5.千里眼们真好，“不喜欢悲伤的离别”是第七章梅林的原话，“爱与希望的物语”是所罗门终章的原话。我直接通过第三者来叙述汪咕哒这两个人的感情状态了。

6.我一开始写“爱”这个字的时候，有点迟疑，因为我怕被误解成男女之爱，很明显在这里并不是的，两个人是更加微妙的依存关系。汪知道他自己流水的身份，知道立香是无意出现在他生命的那朵落花，他无比理智无比清楚，自己要如何把握这段关系——这何尝不是一种“爱”呢？

有时候爱这个字太过宽广，容纳了一切。我不知道这样的情感除了用“爱”这个字以外，还能用什么字眼。感情是美好的事物，珍惜。

7.立香转变很大，从一开始不愿意库丘林离开，再到最后接受（懂不懂是一回事，起码接受了不会再小孩子脾气了）。

8.圣乔治先生，他的幕间，就在疯狂拍照，羁绊李庄也是照片，所以才让他担任这个角色的。

9.C狗的语音提到了一点点北欧神话，斯卡哈也是精通各种神话的，所以我让C狗教了北欧神话


End file.
